Altais
by Kasy2112
Summary: Sabe que Harry no tiene nada más qué decir y eso la convierte en el siguiente testigo y está a punto de revelar, quizás, el mayor secreto que ha tenido. Toda una maquinación creada por la misma Narcisa Malfoy, fruto del amor que sólo una madre puede tener hacia un hijo. O en este caso, dos.
1. El juicio-primera parte

Hermione sigue a Harry y Ron por el ministerio. Ni siquiera necesitan hablar, los magos van abriéndoles el camino casi como si fueran radioactivos, pero sus miradas de admiración borran cualquier pensamiento en esa dirección. No puede evitar resoplar ante el tratamiento. Si hubieran entrado de esta forma hace apenas un mes, no habrían dado dos pasos y ya los habrían apresado.

Apenas puede contener su mueca de desagrado al entrar en la sala. Si bien no asistió a la audiencia disciplinaria de Harry hace tres veranos, es ahí donde robaron el guardapelo de Umbridge y la idea de volver la inquieta. En el centro de la habitación están tres personas, son rubias y pálidas. Pero en la situación actual su apariencia sólo las hace ver como enfermizas en lugar de refinadas. Algo se rompe en Hermione al ver a esa mujer, con una mirada de altanería, pero con los puños temblando_. Justo como aquella vez_. Sacude la cabeza. No es el momento para sumergirse en los recuerdos. _Pronto_, se dice.

Harry los dirige a los asientos delanteros. Cuando recibieron la fecha del juicio estaba furioso con ella, pero ayer le ha dicho que lo entiende e incluso que tenía planeado abogar por ellos.

No se pierde las miradas de interés de los demas ocupantes en la sala. Los reporteros comienzan a escribir mientras los miran y lo único que puede hacer es entrecerrar los ojos en dirección de Skeeter. Si ella no escribe, las cosas no irán tan mal como podrían ir si lo hiciera.

Las miradas más inquietantes, sin embargo, son las de los Malfoy. Draco tiene una mirada de aprensión mientras entrecierra los ojos, como si de ese modo pudiera averiguar qué pretende el trio dorado en su juicio. Lucius los mira con curiosidad aburrida, parece totalmente resignado a su castigo y no cree que lo que hagan pueda hundirlo más. Pero Narcisa… Hermione respeta a esa bruja. No puede saber qué planean y aun asi tiene una mirada calculadora, como si estuviera esperando que Harry hablara y los liberaran. Bueno, si Hermione los ha leído bien, Narcisa es la que tiene las apuestas más altas.

Los componentes del jurado deben ser muy diferentes a los que alguna vez acusaron a Harry. Kingsley está en el puesto de juez y los rostros del jurado tienen un aura casi amable. Incluso con varios ceños fruncidos puedes ver la empatía, casi pena, filtrándose.

Comienza el juicio y se escuchan los cargos, son tantos, y el ceño de Narcisa está tan arrugado, que casi no cree que hayan hecho la mitad de esas cosas. Pero las personas necesitan hacer pagar a alguien y los Malfoy parecen el mejor chivo expiatorio. Presentan a los testigos en contra y puede sentir de nuevo las miradas de toda la sala, preguntándose por qué no han sido mencionados. Cuando la defensa dice el nombre de su mejor amigo y el de ella, puede escuchar el jadeo colectivo, incluso dramático, de todos. Parece que la atención dedicada a su vida durante tantos años, lo ha hecho más insensible al público y casi no reacciona ante toda la atención.

Cuando llega su turno, Harry narra los hechos ocurridos en la torre de astronomía hace un año, haciendo mucho énfasis en la apariencia y renuencia de Draco. También cuenta su reunión en la mansión Malfoy y Hermione y Ron pueden ver que embellece esa historia hasta hacer parecer a toda la familia coaccionada por Bellatrix. El jurado mira con nuevos ojos al heredero Malfoy, pero es un juicio familiar y esa información no es suficiente para liberar los cargos. Entonces Harry saca otra carta y habla por Narcisa, explica lo que ocurrió en el bosque prohibido hace unas semanas repitiendo una y otra vez que "de no haber sido por eso, yo estaría muerto y Voldemort no" y también omite exitosamente toda su euforia por querer entregarlos en la mansión.

Este recuento de información hace que la conmoción llegue a todos los ocupantes de la sala, pero Hermione apenas lo siente. Sabe que Harry no tiene nada más qué decir y eso la convierte en el siguiente testigo y está a punto de revelar, quizás, el mayor secreto que ha tenido. Toda una maquinación creada por la misma Narcisa Malfoy, fruto del amor que sólo una madre puede tener hacia un hijo. O en este caso, dos.

—La defensa llama a la Señorita Hermione Granger.


	2. Una carta para Andrómeda

_Andy:_

_Por una vez saltaré todas estas formalidades e iré al quid de la cuestión._

_Sé que nuestra relación se ha enfriado desde hace algún tiempo, pero me temo que no tengo a nadie más a quien recurrir en este momento. Si aún puede salvarse algo de lo que una vez tuvimos, reúnete conmigo en Zénit a medio día el 25 de julio. Si no planeas asistir lo entenderé, pero por favor no respondas a esta epístola. Lucius no debe enterarse._

_Incluso ahora_

_Tuya_

_Cissa_

Zénit es una cafetería en París Mágico que solían visitar cuando eran jóvenes y ni siquiera había rumores de guerra.

Hacía mucho que Andrómeda Tonks no se permitía pensar en aquellos tiempos: en las vacaciones familiares, los bailes y las costosas y elegantes túnicas que siempre tenían que llevar. A Andrómeda nunca le interesó lo material. No era por la opulencia la razón por la que reprimió esos recuerdos.

Era por su familia. Si había algo que Andrómeda echaba de menos eran aquellos días en que la hazaña más difícil fue que Bella se pusiera una túnica adecuada o que Cissa aceptara embarcarse en una de sus aventuras. Y, sin embargo, con la llegada de esa breve carta llegó también la llave que dejó fluir todas aquellas memorias.

┌ Nunca sabes lo fuerte que eres hasta que ser fuerte es la única opción que te queda. ┐

Ver esa frase aun en la pared de la cafetería, llena de nostalgia a las dos hermanas, sin que ninguna se entere que la otra ha tenido que comprobar su veracidad en algún momento de su vida.

Cuando Andrómeda entra a la cafetería se atesta con una expectativa tan grande que ni siquiera sabía que había estado allí y se obliga a no tener esperanzas; una nota, después de todo, no era sinónimo de reconciliación y una cita, no enterraba tantos años de ignorancia mutua. Pregunta al _maître_ por Narcisa y mientras la guían puede encontrarla fácilmente por su distintivo cabello, sentada junto a los ventanales que dan vista a la avenida. Se permite analizarla y se preocupa mucho cuando ve grandes círculos en sus ojos, su siempre imperturbable mascara de desagrado rota y remplazada por una mueca de profunda tristeza. Aun entonces no se permite tener expectativas, el tiempo le ha mostrado que tener expectativas en su familia sólo puede romperle el corazón.

Se quita su abrigo, lo coloca en el respaldo de la silla y se sienta soltando un ligero suspiro.

—Mas vale que sea bueno Cissa, venir a Francia por una plática podrá ser casual para ti, pero es excepcionalmente ridículo en mis círculos, sobre todo cuando ninguna de las dos vive aquí.

—Estoy embarazada.

Narcisa ni siquiera aparta la vista de los transeúntes en la avenida, pero escuchar su voz después de tanto tiempo y con tanta melancolía hace romper un poco el corazón de Andrómeda. Quizás… No.

—… Incluso si eso me emociona, no veo cómo estoy relacionada, si recuerdo bien (y sabes que siempre lo hago) el embarazo de Draco no nos hizo más cercanas.

Narcisa suelta un suspiro de esos en los que parece que pierdes un poco de vida y por fin se digna a ver a su hermana. Una muy mala idea, porque Narcisa nunca ha sido buena con las despedidas y menos aún con los reencuentros. Vuelve a mirar a la avenida. Pero no pasa inadvertido para Andrómeda el brillo acuoso en sus ojos.

—Debes de oír los rumores: desde que ese niño Potter entró a Hogwarts han estado ocurriendo sucesos que previenen el regreso del señor oscuro, Lucius ya tomó un bando en el pasado y si, como temo, el señor oscuro regresa, no podremos tomar otras lealtades. Ya bastante tengo sabiendo que mi querido Draco estará inexorablemente involucrado. Después de todo, no puedo ocultar su existencia.

Andrómeda suspira, por supuesto que ha escuchado, Ted está muy involucrado en eso, ella entiende que es a personas como él a las que afectará todo esto, pero aun así, ella desearía mantenerse al margen y que no se arriesgaran. La astucia y supervivencia han sido inculcadas muy fuertemente y ni quitándole su apellido podrán eliminarlas.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Cissa? No lo entiendo ¿Quieres que me quede con el bebé? Debes saber que corre igual o más peligro desde mi lado.

—Lo sé, no te pido eso… lo que quiero es recuperar a mi familia, la poca que me queda, Sirius era como tú, demasiado mármol para moldear y le costaron muy caro sus lealtades, Bella perdió la cordura mientras buscaba sus ideales y Reg, que era como yo: todo él arcilla para moldear, fue el que murió. No puedo dejar de pensar que el próximo Black en perecer seré yo… y Draco y este bebé no tendrán una familia, alguien que no los vea como obsequios para su señor. Alguien que se preocupe por ellos y los anteponga a sí mismo, nuestros padres nunca hicieron eso por nosotros y nosotros mismos éramos demasiado jóvenes para proteger a alguien que no fuera nuestra propia persona. Sé que te pido algo muy difícil y que tienes el derecho a negarte, pero te suplico esto, no por mí, sino por la Narcisa que no pudiste llevar contigo hace más de 20 años, la que se rompió en su matrimonio y a la que la guerra le dejó demasiada amargura. No dejes que eso les suceda a mis hijos.

Lo dice con calma, ha recuperado su tono altanero, pero Andrómeda nota que en ningún momento se atreve a mirarla, probablemente para evitar romper su máscara.

—Bien. Entonces… ¿Qué vas a hacer con el bebé?

Por primera vez desde su llegada, Narcisa se gira y le sonríe brillantemente, y esa, es la sonrisa más sincera que Andrómeda cree verle.

—¿Además de no informarle a Lucius quieres decir? —dijo con un ligero tono descarado y le sonrió a su pesar.

—No sé cómo planeas ocultar un embarazo, pero sí, además de ocultárselo a Lucius. Me refiero cuando ya haga ruido y necesite mucha atención.

—He estado investigando y he encontrado un hechizo que no interfiere con el crecimiento adecuado del bebé y que hace invisible el embarazo a los demás, no me mires así: llevo un mes aquí, incluso yo puedo hacer una correcta investigación. En cuanto a lo otro, aún tengo tiempo para preocuparme por eso, pero ya tengo a alguien en mente, ya estoy sentando las bases, quiero que cuando todo esto acabe Draco pueda tener compañía y si corro con buena suerte, podré cuidarlo sin preocuparme por la educación que le brindaron.

—Ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

—Bueno… También necesitaré un favor Andy… el señor oscuro es un reconocido legilimens, cuando llegue el momento, necesitaré que borres de mí toda memoria de mi embarazo y mi conocimiento, toda esta conversación y todas las que vendrán, no me veas así, te dejaré mis memorias y cuando todo termine, justo como dijiste, podré recuperar todo esto y nosotras consentiremos a este pequeño…

—… De acuerdo.

—¡Perfecto! no te desanimes aun, falta un poco para ese momento, mientras tanto ¡vayamos a comprar cosas para el bebé!

Andrómeda no puede evitarlo, se ríe, porque si no se ríe, llorará y esa no parece la mejor opción en este momento


	3. Ser asistente no es lo suyo

Decir que Hermione Granger estaba molesta era un eufemismo. Sus padres la habían convencido de pasar unas vacaciones en Francia para el verano y ella había creído ilusamente que pasearían por los lugares turísticos _normales,_ pero no; lo que ellos en realidad buscaban con ese viaje era asistir a una exposición de odontología en uno de los hospitales más prestigiosos de Francia. Un evento que duraría una semana, mientras tanto, ella tendría que ayudar a una vieja amiga de sus padres. "Como una plaza de verano" habían dicho sus padres. Lo que significaba "Como su mandadera personal" a los oídos de Hermione.

Y asi fue como se encontró, golpeando la puerta del consultorio para entregar unos análisis de embarazo a nombre de una 'Señora Malfoy'. Cuando escuchó el "adelante", entró, todavía mirando el sobre con curiosidad y no pudo evitar soltar lo que estaba pensando, no es como si pudiera llegar a oídos de algún mago o bruja de Gran Bretaña, pensó.

—¿Sabes? Tengo un compañero de colegio con este apellido, Draco Malfoy: un chico molesto que se desvive en jugarretas hacia mis amigos. Sin embargo, es muy listo, me pregunto, si no se pasara ¾ de su tiempo pensando artimañas para fastidiarlos, tal vez sería uno de los más altos en clase.

—Bueno, ahora, es muy interesante saber eso. —la voz que respondió hizo que la mirada de Hermione dejara por fin de contemplar el sobre y observara la habitación. En ella no sólo estaba la doctora Fauré-Dumont, a quien estaba ayudando actualmente, pero no fue ella quien le contestó.

No, la voz que le respondió era altanera y con un buen francés, pero incomoda, como si no supiera exactamente qué estaba haciendo en aquel lugar. La otra persona en la habitación era una extraña para Hermione, pero una mirada le bastó para saber quién era: Un vestido demasiado formal para verse natural en ese lugar y con demasiado parecido a las túnicas que usaban sus compañeras de casa, una mirada de desagrado como si el lugar la estuviera insultando y por supuesto, aquel cabello rubio platino que solo había visto en otra persona: un chico, _el_ chico que acababa de mencionar. Todo eso sumado a los resultados en su mano y el comentario de la mujer podían explicarle quién estaba frente ella.

Era absurdamente obvio y a la vez irracionalmente imposible.

Estaban todas estas pruebas y aun así ella no podía creerlo.

¿Por qué una conocida bruja de sangre pura, perteneciente a dos de las casas mágicas clasistas más antiguas, se aventuraba al mundo muggle?

—¿Señora Malfoy? —Hermione logró balbucear, totalmente sorprendida y desorientada.

—La misma, señorita…

—Hermione Granger.

—Ah, por supuesto, debí imaginarlo: Draco habla mucho de usted, la primera de la clase… en todas las clases, sin buenos precedentes y sin embargo tan talentosa, no debería sorprenderme encontrarle aquí y aun así lo estoy.

Hermione no sabía cómo responder a ese comentario por lo que se limitó a ofrecerle una sonrisa incómoda y le entregó los análisis a la doctora, que le sonrió amablemente.

Se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir la señora Malfoy volvió a hablar.

—Tal vez podríamos almorzar más tarde, Señorita Granger. —El tono que uso no era el de una pregunta y Hermione entendió aún menos a esa mujer. ¿Por qué estaba interactuando con ella cuando se suponía que debía ignorar su presencia? Le tomó vergonzosamente mucho unir las piezas.

Ver a la Señora Malfoy en un hospital muggle le había hecho olvidar cuál era el motivo de su propia presencia en el consultorio.

Entregar resultados. Entregar resultados de una _prueba de embarazo_.

Con una profunda curiosidad por lo que tendría que decirle, Hermione se giró y asintió hacia la bruja.

—Eso sería encantador.

* * *

En realidad, odio comentar los fics que sigo, incluso si son geniales, pero me veo en la necesidad de pedir una retroalimentación, sobre esto, porque hice este fic hace un año y lo dejé de lado porque no sabía cómo terminarlo…

En otro punto, también sobre la trama, estaba pensando en subir esto en el orden en que lo escribí-que no fue cronológico en absoluto-, pero si consideras que eso te confundirá, puedo lanzarlo en orden cronológico.


	4. La Rue Magique

**Me he leído toda la saga de Harry Potter como siete veces, pero no soy su dueño.-.**

**Complementando eso, paso mucho tiempo en websites relacionadas al potterverso, pero aún no sé realmente mucho sobre la cultura mágica francesa, quiero decir "Callejón Diagon" no tiene realmente nada de mágico -más que la idea que evoca-, así que no puedo imaginarme cómo llamarían los franceses a su generador de útiles mágicos y no sé si hay algún nombre oficial, por lo que no fui más allá y el titulo viene de "La Calle Mágica" en francés (sí, sé que soy muy creativo). Y no sé por qué cuento esto, ya que ni siquiera importa en la trama…**

**Lamento mi vomito verbal, pero lo tenía que sacar de mí.**

* * *

¡Es una tonta!

¿Cómo puede pensar que es una buena idea?

En realidad, la bruja fácilmente puede hechizarla y ella no sabría defenderse, vaya ¡Ni siquiera lleva consigo su varita!

El homólogo francés del callejón Diagon es exquisito, pero Hermione apenas le presta atención mientras su cabeza le dice una y otra vez que eso es una mala idea.

Han llegado por aparición y eso sólo consigue que a su malestar mental se le sume uno estomacal.

La señora Malfoy la ha recogido a la hora del almuerzo y su curiosidad ganó sobre su razonamiento. Ahora caminan lado a lado por la calle mágica. Entran en un restaurante en el ático de un edificio con unos hermosos ventanales que daban a la calle mágica.

Hermione pide la especialidad de la casa, sin ánimos de revolver más su cabeza al escoger algún platillo y espera en silencio hasta que la bruja mayor quiera hablar.

—¿Qué te parece Hogwarts?

—¿Uh?

La pregunta llega con tanta naturalidad y es de un tema tan alejado de la expectativa que Hermione no puede evitar dar un respingo. Pero eso no parece afectar a Narcisa Malfoy que comienza con su soliloquio.

—Debe ser maravilloso ¿No? Yo sabía que un día iría y aun así me emocioné cuando llegó mi carta, cuando compré mis útiles; la estación ya la había visto, en las despedidas a mis hermanas, pero el paisaje del recorrido es incomparable y el castillo… Hogwarts fue… casi, la mejor época de mi vida, con los cuadros tan antiguos y agradables ¡y los almuerzos! sólo hasta mi quinto año descubrí que las mesas de las casas tienen platillos diferentes… cuando unos primeros años de Gryffindor hicieron una broma (entre ellos mi primo y el famoso James Potter) y todas las comidas terminaron en mesas erróneas… Mi casa estaba tan indignada, pero yo realmente me interesé por esos platillos que nunca antes había probado. —La señora Malfoy da un suspiro lleno de nostalgia antes de continuar —Hubiera sido la mejor época por completo de no haber sido porque, en este periodo fue que comenzó todo el asunto del señor oscuro y, aunque no tocó directamente a la familia Black (al menos en principio), incluso nuestros padres tuvieron que comenzar una purga interna…

Hermione no sabe qué decir, aquella mujer le está otorgando algo que nunca pensó que tendría: el marco de referencia del otro lado, por qué hicieron lo que hicieron y cómo les afectaron sus decisiones… tiene algo tan digno de escuchar y sin embargo ella sólo pude concentrarse en una frase.

_James Potter_. Mi primo y _James Potter_.

—Señora, mencionó… a un primo y a…

—James Potter—interrumpe la bruja mayor con una sonrisa triste—Me temo mi niña que no puedo darte toda la información que deseas (probablemente para compartir con tu amigo), ya que no conviví personalmente con él. Verás: La familia Black se ha enorgullecido de que todos sus descendientes han sido clasificados en Slytherin, lo que es una mentira, la única razón por la que eso se decía era porque si alguien se clasificaba en otra casa a menudo lo eliminaban del árbol familiar. Mi primo, Sirius Black cuatro años más joven, fue uno de esos, podrías decir desafortunados, aunque ellos siempre vivieron sus vidas como quisieron. Él entró en Gryffindor y fue el mejor amigo de James Potter. Ellos, junto a su pandilla, hicieron estragos grandes en Hogwarts, según me enteré por el hermano menor de Sirius, Regulus. Ah~ pobres… si me preguntaran a cuál de todos nosotros le fue peor no sabría qué contestar… Aunque sí sé a quién pudo haberle ido mejor: mi hermana Andrómeda, fue, al igual que Sirius, eliminada del árbol familiar por irse con un… nacido de muggles.

—¿Qué les pasó?

—¿A Reg y Sirius? —Hermione asiente—Si soy franca no lo sé, sé cómo terminaron, pero no el cómo llegaron ahí, aunque lo sospechó, no puedes ser una Slytherin si no sabes entender tu entorno; Reg está muerto, ¿Sabes qué es un mortífago? —otro asentimiento, junto con una mirada de aprensión— Pues él se hizo uno, más por complacer a sus padres que otra cosa, no lo estoy excusando, estoy segura de que creía en todo eso de la sangre, pero era un digno Slytherin y como tal, un cobarde… No murió en alguna escaramuza, Lo que ocurrió con él fue mucho más sombrío, descubrió algo del señor oscuro y le mataron por ello.

Hermione se asombra y entristece a partes iguales, si este era el otro lado no veía cómo pudieron tolerarlo. Narcisa continúa.

—En cuanto a Sirius el pobre… Está en Azkaban

—¿Por qué…

—¿Por qué si estaba en el lado de los buenos acabó en la prisión mágica? —ella asiente, llena de desconcierto —Lo que te diré no es ampliamente conocido e incluso si se lo dices a alguien, nadie te creerá, cuando el ministerio toma una decisión nadie debe cuestionarla o será tachado por alborotador ¿Entiendes? —otro asentimiento—Durante las guerras siempre son necesarios los espías, y en esta no hubo excepciones… Sirius fue acusado de asesinar a 13 muggles y a un mago en una calle a pleno día, sólo un día después de la caída del señor oscuro… Se le acusó de ser un espía para él y que estaba furioso por su caída. Si vamos a ser francos, Mi esposo fue un partidario del señor oscuro y te puedo asegurar que él no se unió a ellos por las razones de Reg, él creía y aun cree que el mundo debe ser purgado. A lo que quiero llegar: me habría enterado si mi primo hubiera sido la mano derecha del señor oscuro. Mi familia hubiera abogado por un juicio como hicieron por mi hermana Bella (ella también fue mortífaga), ya que aun tenían influencia, pero al ministerio se le había metido en la cabeza eso y nadie podría discutirlo.

—Entonces usted no cree…

—Creo que Sirius es capaz de matar, pero Él no mataba inocentes: él mataba asesinos. Alguien traicionó a Los Potter y por eso es que el señor oscuro llegó hasta ellos… Pienso que el mago presumiblemente muerto fue el que los traicionó y que los muggles fueron un efecto colateral de su furia.

Hermione suspira. Incluso si siente pena por la bruja y si su historia tiene sentido, no puede fiarse de ella. Ni siquiera sabe por qué le cuenta todo aquello. Lo que la hace recordar.

—Señora, en el hospital…

Hermione puede ver como Narcisa se crispa con nerviosismo y se pregunta si toda esta divagación es producto de querer posponer este tema.

—Directo al elefante en la habitación, ¿eh? Estoy embarazada, esa es la razón por la que estoy hablando contigo y no tratando de hechizarte. Por tu comentario en el consultorio puedo asumir que conoces a Draco y su personalidad. No te ensañes con él, él es lo que Lucius y yo creamos, lo que demuestra que no podemos ser padres… Nunca quise que mi hijo fuera así, lo amo y estoy orgullosa de él, pero ya no quiero engañarme y sé que su personalidad deja mucho que desear. Secretamente siempre quise un hijo como Sirius que era puro fuego y rebeldía, que podría llenar de alegría mis días o uno como Regulus, demasiado frágil para dejarlo solo, una pequeña criatura para amar y proteger. La vida no me dio ninguno porque Lucius habría oprimido a alguien como Sirius hasta que desertara o se rompiera y yo estaba demasiado enamorada entonces para defender a un pequeño como Reg, terminando igual que él. Supongo sin embargo que, si tuviera que colocar a Draco en uno de las dos, sería Regulus; nunca cuestionó nuestras enseñanzas y no se preguntó a si mismo por qué los muggles eran tan diferentes. Y cuando llegue el momento, como lo llegó para Reg, asumirá la marca con orgullo y sólo será un año más tarde que se preguntará si eso de verdad era lo correcto y me da miedo saber que se dirige por el mismo camino de Reg.

—Pero Señora, los mortífagos… quiero decir, no debería haber una razón para que él tenga que unirse ¿no es así?

—Si lo que he escuchado acerca de ti es cierto, deberías tener una idea de que no todo acabó con la muerte de los Potter: ¿Por qué no hay un cuerpo? Nadie sabe qué pasó en realidad.

Un silencio pesado cae en la mesa y ambas brujas se limitan a comer, mientras esa afirmación golpea duro en sus mentes. Hermione sabe, por lo que ocurrió hace un par de meses, que es muy probable que Voldemort vuelva, pero escucharlo de Narcisa Malfoy es un poco más que alarmante.

Cuando sirven el postre (Hermione ha pedido un helado de chocolate y Narcisa una ensalada de frutas), Hermione retoma la conversación.

—Aun no entiendo por qué está diciéndome esto Señora Malfoy. Si es por el silencio, no planeo contárselo a alguien.

—No es eso, incluso si digo que no quiero que mi bebé crezca en el mismo ambiente que Draco, no sé cómo hacerlo. Se supone que eres la bruja más lista de tu curso, además de haber crecido en un ambiente totalmente distinto al mío. Estoy pidiendo un consejo sobre el mejor curso de acción.

De pronto, las dudas y alarmas se evaporan en la cabeza de Hermione y son remplazadas por la expectativa de nuevos acertijos y problemas a resolver. Sus ojos brillan con anticipación y Narcisa puede verlo. _El brillo del hambre voraz por conocimiento_.

—Bueno, en ese caso, debemos comenzar una investigación… Estoy infiriendo que lo ocultará también de su esposo ¿es así? —Narcisa asiente —¡Fantástico! —La bruja mayor frunce el ceño ante la emoción en su exclamación, pero Hermione ya no está en la mesa, su mente ha empezado a vagar en lo qué se necesita hacer. —Entonces necesitamos encontrar un hechizo o poción que no interfiera con el correcto desarrollo del bebé y haga pasar inadvertido su embarazo… Uh, realmente nunca he visto a una bruja embarazada, ¿supongo que es lo mismo que los muggles?

—Si te refieres al vientre en forma de balón, sí, es lo mismo.

—Bien! Entonces debemos… ohh —Narcisa puede ver como la chispa rápidamente se apaga en la chica —, no puedo acudir a la biblioteca de Hogwarts y, de hecho, dudo que un libro con información sobre un hechizo o poción de ese tipo estuviera en las estanterías.

La bruja mayor sonríe con un poco de diversión, que hace que su máscara de molestia se quiebre y revele un rostro que fácilmente puede competir con el de modelos y ganar.

—Bueno, mi niña, existen bibliotecas mágicas y, de hecho, aquí en Francia hay unas muy prestigiosas, pero si por alguna razón no encontraras lo que buscas, siempre podemos hacer una visita a la biblioteca Malfoy que está en la casa de verano donde me estoy quedando.

La adolescente vuelve a encenderse con ferocidad ante la mención de conocimiento que en otras circunstancias no podría tener a su alcance.

—Eso suena como un plan, pero me temo que tendré que comenzar hasta dentro de una semana, por ahora estoy asignada como ayudante de la doctora Faure-Dumont.

—Eso está bien, estaré aquí durante todo el verano, aunque la última semana puede que se reúna conmigo mi hijo y ya no estará libre la biblioteca familiar, así que si quieres deberemos empezar por ahí.

Hermione hace una mueca de incomodidad ante la mención de Draco y asiente en acuerdo.

—Bien, entonces será mejor que te lleve de regreso, creo que ya es hora ¿cierto?

La adolescente abre los ojos en sorpresa cuando mira el reloj en la pared.

—Sí, creo que nos hemos entretenido un poco.

Y así, Ambas brujas salen con destino al hospital.

* * *

**Así que… tenía planeado subir un cap cada sábado más o menos, pero mi reloj biológico juraba que apenas estaba en jueves, ¡así que imagina mi sorpresa cuando por la madrugada enciendo mi teléfono y me dice que ya es domingo! **

**En otro punto, en realidad considero que mi gramática es tan buena como la mayoría, pero eso también significa no es perfecta y me disculpo si hay o habrá algún error, pasé mucho tiempo releyendo lo que he subido antes de publicarlo, pero aun así sé que se me puede haber pasado por alto algo.**


	5. Eureka con los encantamientos

Hermione habla con sus padres esa noche, les cuenta cómo se ha encontrado con una bruja, madre de un compañero (evita mencionar que es la primera vez que se miran o que dicho compañero es la némesis de su mejor amigo) y usa su culpa por engañarla con el viaje para que le permitan moverse por París mágico durante las vacaciones.

Tal como acordaron, el lunes de la siguiente semana Narcisa llega a la posada en la que se hospedan y juntas van a la mansión, Narcisa ha comprado un coche y contratado a un conductor para que la movilidad de la chica y la suya propia sea más fácil (y secretamente siempre le han gustado los vehículos muggles).

El jardín no es muy grande, pero a la casa bien se le podría llamar palacete y no sería una mentira. Aunque es estrecha, es de cinco pisos y al parecer la biblioteca ocupa un piso entero, lo que hace que Hermione camine con pequeños saltitos mientras sigue a Narcisa al pequeño nirvana.

Los primeros días son una rutina de leer, tomar el té, seguir leyendo, almorzar y entonces tomar un descanso en su búsqueda mientras Narcisa le habla sobre historia mágica. No la historia bélica de especies mágicas que se menciona en su asignatura "historia de la magia".

Narcisa le cuenta la _historia de los magos_, cómo ha evolucionado (o lo poco que lo ha hecho) su sociedad desde que se segregaron por el Decreto institucional del secreto, también le habla de la política del mundo mágico y de todo lo que es algo de sabiduría común entre los magos. Hermione también le cuenta sobre el mundo muggle y cómo difieren en cada acción.

No encuentran lo que necesitan, pero Narcisa tropieza con un hechizo de olvido parecido al encantamiento fidelius: Los recuerdos quedaban almacenados en la mente del lanzador y cuando diera el contra hechizo volverían al hechizado. No se lo menciona a la joven aun porque está segura de que la llenará de melancolía y decide que necesita a otro jugador en su pequeño tablero… Debe ser el momento de recuperar al último Black que le queda en quien confiar. La idea de escribir a Andy le oprime el corazón con anhelo y temor a iguales cantidades, pero en el fondo sabe que siempre ha querido que su relación no se hubiera perdido.

Cuando, después de dos semanas, Hermione declara que no lo encontrarán ahí, comienzan a asistir a una biblioteca mágica que a Hermione se le hace demasiado rimbombante para ser gratuita y sus sospechas se confirman cuando le piden una tarjeta de membresía y Narcisa saca dos y le entrega una con su nombre.

—Señora Malfoy, con todo respeto, no creo poder aceptar esto: es demasiado.

—Tonterías, ese pequeño objeto cuesta menos que los regalos más simples que he dado y dura más: es perpetuo. Si alguien te da una llave de conocimiento, siempre debes aceptarlo.

Narcisa también la ha suscrito al _diario el Profeta_ y _La transformación Moderna_ usando el mismo argumento.

En tres días Hermione encuentra un método: para no afectar al bebé, lanza el hechizo de ilusión en un objeto (preferiblemente algo como un collar o un brazalete) y se coloca en la bruja embarazada. Mientras no se quite dicho objeto el embarazo no podrá ser percibido por nadie más que la propia bruja. Satisfechas con su trabajo comienzan otra clase de investigación: lugares turísticos tanto muggles como mágicos. Y a esto se unen sus padres.

Este extraño tour rozando ambos mundos hace que sus padres y Narcisa formen una amistad insólita a los ojos de Hermione y pronto Jean y Narcisa están viendo cunas y peluches tanto muggles como mágicos. Y mientras los adultos sueñan con pañales y biberones, Hermione vuelve a la biblioteca a "complementar" su trabajo de Historia. Y busca también un regalo para Harry. No sabe exactamente qué le gustaría a su amigo, pero cuando Narcisa dice "No puedo fallar cuando es referente a quidditch" ella está completamente de acuerdo. Incluso sabiendo que Narcisa hablaba de Draco. Y casi parece una broma cuando abre el profeta y aparece el estuche de mantenimiento de escobas voladoras.

* * *

**Es el capítulo más corto que he escrito y no hay peros, **_**pero,**_** el anterior fue el mas largo que he subido y el próximo será aproximadamente el doble de este… y en realidad quería agregar mucho aquí, pero si me detuviera en cada conversación que ellas tuvieran nunca volveríamos al juicio, correcto?**

**Déjame**** tu opinión sobre lo que crees o quieres que pase en la historia!**


End file.
